brutal_fistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Machina Ex Leo
Description to be added later... Inspiration Machina ex Leo is essentially the closest Epic Blades II has to Cyber Woo from Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, as Machina ex Leo is this big robot that fights the opponent while Leonardo da Vinci watches. It's pretty much like with the Pokemon Trainer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl when you think about it because in Brawl, whether you have Squirtle, Venusaur or Charizard in the battlefield, Red is always there in the background. So think of Leonardo as like Red and Machina ex Leo as like any of the Pokemon I've mentioned earlier, minus the change up and all. Also, when you think about it, this robot is like a Renaissance version of Real Steel, the movie about boxing robots, and he's like a rock'em sock'em robot, too. Bio *'''' - ''"Leonardo da Vinci is known for his many achievements throughout time itself. A brilliant inventor from Italy, Leonardo has built things mankind has never imagined of before. One of his big achievements is creating a humanoid automation. Dubbed as "Machina ex Leo" or "machine from Leo", this mechanical being is capable of many superhuman feats like strength and durability." Gameplay Info Special Attacks *''Robo-Punch'' - Machina ex Leo extends his fist from his arm, punching his opponent from far away. *''Launching Stomp'' - He launches himself at his opponent, with his feet facing him/her. He pushes the opponent to the ground for damage due to his feet stomping on him/her. *''Fire Shot'' - He turns his left arm into a cannon by opening up his fist from there. He fires at his opponent. *''Frankensteiner'' - He jumps to his opponent and, well, does the Frankensteiner on him/her. *''Twisting Body'' - He spins his torso like a top, hitting his opponent with every punch of his fists. *''Bash To The Other Side'' - He punches his opponent in the gut and uses his punching fist to drag him/her down to the other side by his/her head. Finishing Moves Vanquishment *''Mechanical Mayhem'' - Machina ex Leo stars punching his opponent for five seconds until he punches him/her in the gut with his left fist. He spins his right fist, engulfs it in electricity, and lets go of the opponent only to quickly punches him/her with it, electrocuting him/her until his/her eyeballs pop out. The opponent's entire body is blown the bloody pieces, including his/her head with the eyeballs hanging out which flies up from the explosion. As the head is then falling, Machina ex Leo socks it to pieces, splattering the camera lens with blood as well as the two eyeballs which slowly slide downward. Quick Deaths *''Launching Stomp'' - The opponent's head pops off of his/her body. *''Fire Shot'' - The opponent's torso explodes. *''Frankensteiner'' - The opponent is splatted into a bloody skeleton with inner organs still remaining along with it. Blood flows from the skeleton. *''Bash To The Other Side'' - The opponent's head is smashed to pieces. Auto-Slay *''Fanculo Questo'' - Leonardo comes over to check up on a damaged, mmalfunctioning Machina ex Leo. He scratches his head figuring out how to repair his robot but then goes, "Fanculo quest." and walks out of the scene, leaving Machina ex Leo to fall into pieces. Storyline Epic Blades II Trivia * External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-II-Machina-ex-Leo-586129438 Category:Epic Blades characters Category:Robots Category:Italians Category:Based on real-life/historical figures